


You Shouldn't Have

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [31]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Peter tried to prove that he can spot a good deal.





	You Shouldn't Have

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts at the following communities.
> 
> Mishap at 15 Kisses.
> 
> Case at the White Collar 100.
> 
> Little Special: Drabble Madness at the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge.

Elizabeth tried to smile as she swallowed her wine. 

"I told you out I could help." 

"You did swear that you knew a guy that could work miracles." she agreed. She wondered if his guy had burned off all of his taste buds before he helped pick out this bottle.

"He really did a great job." Peter grinned. 

"We'll find a special place for this bottle," El promised him.

"You're in luck I bought an entire case." He told her.

"Oh, that is lucky." she lied through her teeth hoping that her thank you kiss would say everything she couldn't.


End file.
